Data processing devices can include multiple processor devices. In order to perform specified tasks, the processor devices typically access memory modules to store and retrieve information. Stored information can include instructions and data necessary to perform an intended task. In some configurations, each processor device is configured to access a subset of available memory modules, whereby the processor device handles all accesses to its associated memory modules. Therefore, a failure at a processor device can render the associated memory modules inaccessible.